Passions Season 10, Episode 1: The Honeymooners
by Whigrose
Summary: This script picks up where the show left off after the final airing on DTV. A continuation of the series.
1. Chapter 1

**Passions Season 10, Episode 1:**

**The Honeymooners**

**Note:** This script takes place after Passions' final airing on DTV. All events which transpired on the show, therefore, are presumed to have happened prior to this script. However, the author did not have access to DTV, so incongruities might arise. The basics you need to keep in mind, however, are as follows:

Ethan and Theresa were married.

Luis and Fancy were married. Fancy is now pregnant.

Kay and Miguel were married.

Paloma and Noah were married, prior to the triple wedding finale.

Alister is dead (presumably).

Antonio returned and got back together with Sheridan.

Eve and Julian are together, but not married. Along with Esme, they know that Tabitha and Endora are witches. (I'm not sure about Miguel, but I've decided to treat him as though he knows about Tabitha, Endora, Kay, and his daughter's powers.)

Juanita was caught and went to jail.

Tabitha had to give up being a witch, turn good, and become baptized in order to save the whole town.

Jessica returned briefly for Kay's wedding, but had to go back to rehab.

As for the other characters, here is what I believe their status was, so this is what is presumed to have happened prior to this story taking place:

Chad, Fox, and Grace are deceased. Chad was killed off some time ago after he was shot in cold blood by his father/grandfather(?) Alister Crane. Fox was killed by the crazed duo of Vincent (who was also Valerie in disguise) and Esme's niece, Vicki. And Grace was killed a long, long time ago in a mysterious plane explosion when she tried to come back to Harmony to reveal a secret. Grace's secret never came out on the show.

Sam and Ivy are together, but not married.

With the death of her lesbian lover, Ray, Simone kind of dropped out of sight.

Whitney left the show to raise her son alone, after Chad's death.

Gwen and Rebecca's secret about telling the tabloids Ethan wasn't a Crane came out as Gwen was to be married to Ethan. Ethan promptly dumped Gwen to marry Theresa. Gwen and Rebecca were sent to jail, but at least they found some boyfriends among the prison guards.

Katherine and Martin Fitzgerald got together and left the show long ago. I'm assuming they returned to their home in Mexico.

T.C. has been out of the picture a long time, after having had a stroke. He recovered, but Eve decided to be with Julian instead of him.

Chris left with James shortly after he realized Sheridan was hopelessly in love with Luis. His secret of having worked for Alister never came out on the show.

Beth is off the show. Though I don't recall if she is dead or alive, I'll treat her as being presumed dead like Alister.

Edna and Norma took advantage of recent legal changes allowing them to marry.

The following characters are off the show, many of them from long, long ago: David Hastings (He was hired by Ivy to claim he married Grace prior to her amnesia. He ended up falling in love with Grace for real.), Reese Durkee (a nerd and friend of Miguel's back when the show first aired) , Hank (Luis' former best friend who fell in love with Sheridan and fought with Luis for her affections. Hank unexpectedly became a hero by working with the FBI and/or Interpol to capture the drug cartel who tried to bribe him and kill Sheridan. He faked shooting Sheridan so the cartel would see, but Sheridan almost lost her life for real when she was buried alive. Hank left the show shortly after this incident. Though I think he returned for a short time, he never really had a major role and disappeared from the cast once again.), Charity (Grace's niece who always inspired jealousy in Kay; also Miguel's first and arguably one true love), Jared Casey (mysterious stranger who showed up in town and dated Theresa for a while), Spike (Jessica's former pimp and ex-husband), and Liz (Eve's hateful sister who once had a crush on Antonio and later tried to steal T.C. only because she wanted to hurt Eve).

Additional characters of my own creation may be added, as necessary, to keep the story moving, but the above were all created by the late James E. Reilly. I should also note, I'm not sure how often I'll write and post episodes, but I do have a few things planned that should take at least three or four more. But in my stories, time will move just the opposite of the way it did while Passions aired on NBC. Back then, Reilly focused on a day or two and often expanded it into a few months worth of episodes. I will show key events and let you extrapolate on what happens in between. A few weeks or even several months might pass by from one episode to the next. Also, episodes may differ in length and may be posted at various times. However, if you imagine it airing on TV for real, I envision the show as becoming more of a once a week night-time drama rather than a daily soap.

SCENE: The camera pans around to reveal a tropical island. Then, it goes through french doors which open out onto a patio. A breeze is blowing the thin white curtains all around. We see a colorful lei hanging off the bed post. Luis and Fancy are in bed together.

LUIS: So, what do you want to do today sleepyhead?

FANCY: (Stirring). I don't know. And it really doesn't matter all that much. As long as you are here. (She wiggles her way up to be propped up with him against the pillows, their heads closer together).

LUIS: You know, if you had told me we'd be here a few months ago, I would never have believed it.

FANCY: If you had told me just a day or two ago that we'd be here together (she stretches out her hand on top of Luis' while looking at their wedding rings) I wouldn't have believed it. (They both laugh lightly, clearly enthralled with each other).

LUIS: Not to mention…(Luis puts his hand over Fancy's stomach. They pause and smile blissfully for a moment, but then Luis looks startled, like he just thought of something important). Hey, look at the time! I'd better order us up a nice big breakfast. You are eating for two now.

FANCY: (Pulling him back in bed). Not so fast Mr. Lopez-Fitzgerald! I hardly think either me or the baby will starve if we wait just a few more minutes. Besides. Would you take just a minute to look around you? We are in paradise here. No more Juanita trying to kill your whole family! No more aunt Sheridan trying to keep us apart. We're married now. Why don't we just relax and enjoy our honeymoon? (She starts kissing him now in between saying a word or two here and there). There'll be… plenty… of time… for breakfast…later on. (She pulls back and looks at him lovingly, still holding his head between her hands). Maybe even brunch.

LUIS: Brunch? (He is kissing her back too, saying his words slowly). I… could deal…with brunch. (Soft music starts to play as Luis and Fancy begin to make love.)

SCENE: Sheridan and Antonio stepping off a small airplane. Sheridan has on a simple, strapless pink dress with white polka-dots, a white hat with a pink band around it, and one white glove on. She puts her small white clutch under her arm, so she can put on the other glove. Her face looks happy at first, but then her smile fades a bit. She hesitates.

ANTONIO: (Sensing her concerns, and taking her by the arm). Come on. You know you can trust me.

SHERIDAN: Of course. I do. I trust you completely. It's just…well…maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Maybe it's just all a little…too soon, you know.

ANTONIO: Sheridan, I thought we agreed. Coming back to the island where we first met would help us to reconnect. I thought that's what you wanted.  
SHERIDAN: It is, Antonio. More than anything. But everyone thought you were dead for so long. I know your mother wanted to spend more time with you.

ANTONIO: Yes. And I want to see her too, believe me. But she understands. Right now, you need me more. And being here, out of Harmony, that's what's best for you. That's what's best for both of us. There'll be plenty of time for me to spend with my family, with *our* family, later on.

SHERIDAN: (She smiles again. They turn to each other, holding hands down low. They kiss briefly). Of course. Of course you are right, Antonio.

ANTONIO: I know I am. (He winks at her). Now, let's get our luggage to the hotel. I must admit, I'm kind of anxious to see some old friends there.

SCENE: Kay, Miguel, and their daughter Maria are all together at the beach. Kay and Miguel are carrying a heavy load. Kay has Maria tucked away in one arm, while the other is struggling to carry a beach ball, a floatation ring, and a picnic basket with a blanket draped over it. Miguel is carrying three lawn chairs, a beach umbrella, and a huge baby bag, with a bunch of towels draped around his neck.

KAY: Woops! (The beach ball falls down). Well, I guess this is as good a place as any to set up. (Miguel looks relieved. He drops what he's been carrying and puts one towel down for Maria to sit on. Kay immediately puts Maria down on the towel and then helps Miguel set up the other items). You know, I'm still a little disappointed we couldn't go away for a long honeymoon just yet, but this long weekend trip with Maria could be just what we need right now. (She sits down in a chair and pulls Maria onto her lap, bouncing her up and down playfully). Yes, some nice quiet family time together.

MIGUEL: You said it. No more craziness like back at Tabitha's house. (Kay nods in agreement.) And hey, it's like spending time at the gym to boot. (Miguel gestures at all the stuff they had to tote to set up at the beach and Kay frees up a hand to lightly tap him in a scolding manner. Maria is a bit restless, and she reaches out an arm towards the ocean saying "waa, waa.")

KAY: Ohhh! I know Maria can't wait to get out and splash around a bit. I just wish we could take a short break first, after such a long car ride.

MIGUEL: Well, I'm not that tired. Why don't you rest for a while and I'll take Maria out for a dip?

KAY: Are you sure? I mean you did drive all the way down here…

MIGUEL: Absolutely. I could actually stand to stretch my legs a bit.

KAY: Well at least let me put some sunscreen on the two of you first. (Miguel raises his hand to stop Kay from any further protests).

MIGUEL: Already taken care of. I put plenty of sunscreen on both of us in the hotel room while you were uh, otherwise occupied, gathering up all this stuff.

KAY: (Looking very impressed with her new husband). Well, all right then Mr. Lopez-Fitzgerald. I think I'll just lay back and relax a bit. (She puts on some sunglasses and reclines back in her chair).

MIGUEL: Well you just go ahead and do that Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald. (He bends over to kiss her as he picks up Maria, who is now standing beside her mother, still looking anxiously towards the water. Maria carries the beach ball in her hands and Miguel pops the floatation ring over his free arm).

KAY: (Sighing and snuggling down deep into her chair for a nap, as she watches her new husband and daughter walk away together). Yesiree, a nice relaxing day at the beach, ahh…

SCENE: Crane mansion. Julian, Eve, Sam, Ivy, and Pilar are all having breakfast together in celebration of the recent weddings and escaping death at the hands of the volcano. Pilar is clearly doing most of the work, but Eve and Ivy get up and move over in her direction.

IVY: Pilar, is there anything I can do to help out? (Pilar momentarily stops her preparations, looking half-pensive, half-amused).

PILAR: Well this is certainly a switch, *you* offering to help *me* out in this kitchen. I guess things have certainly come full circle, haven't they? (Pilar and Eve share an understanding glance, but Ivy appears to take offense).

IVY: Now Pilar, you know full well you were always more than just a maid to me. You were, well, you were more like one of my closest friends really. (Pilar looks quizzically at Ivy.) Ok, ok, my *only* friend. (All three women laugh). Seriously, Pilar, if I ever treated you with any disrespect, I'm truly sorry. Money and power can do strange things to a person; I have experienced that first hand. And while I must admit I miss the money and the power somewhat, especially the money, I'm happier now than I've ever been. (Ivy lifts a cup of coffee to her lips and the women all turn to look at Sam and Julian).

EVE: (She leans over the countertop casually.) Who would've ever thought, after all we've been through, I'd be standing in this kitchen with the former Mrs. Julian Crane? And I'd be the one with Julian myself! (There is an awkward pause).

PILAR: Well I'm just grateful for all that has transpired this year, even if it did take forever in getting here. I can't believe all my children are so happy at last!

IVY: Yes, Fancy and Luis do make a lovely pair, don't they? I only wish Fox could've lived to have seen the day…(Her voice trails off a bit. Eve puts a comforting arm around her).

PILAR: I have been through much in my life. I have seen the highest highs, moments worthy of great celebration. And I have also experienced great heartaches. But nothing compares to the feeling of unbearable loss like the death of one's child. God saw fit to miraculously return all my children to me, each time I thought I had lost one of them, and I am terribly sorry he has not done the same for you. (Ivy wipes away a small tear as Pilar gives her a warm hug.)

IVY: Ah…(she pulls away from Pilar, wiping away another tear, trying to regain her composure). We had best get started on this breakfast, or those two over there are going to starve. (She gestures at Sam and Julian. The three women smile at one another and start to pull together to prepare breakfast).

SAM: (Taking a sip of his coffee). Don't look now, but something tells me we are being talked about.

JULIAN: (Half glancing over his shoulder). Ah yes, the hens have been cackling rather loudly this morning, haven't they? (The men laugh lightly together). I joke, but seriously, being with Eve has made me the happiest man in the world.

SAM: Well, I must say Julian, I really have seen a change in you recently.

JULIAN: All for the better, my good man, all for the better.

SAM: Of course. (They pause). You know, who would've ever guessed the two of us would be breaking bread together like this? We haven't always seen eye to eye, especially with me in the role of police chief and you as a member of…well, let's just say a family who certainly likes to throw its weight around in order to get what it wants. And that includes trying to control the local police department.

JULIAN: Liked, Sam, you mean liked—past tense. I'd like to think that father's demise signals a new beginning for the Crane family. A fresh start, and that includes our relationship with this town and the police department.

SAM: Very well. Let's let bygones be bygones, then. Here's to new beginnings in Harmony. (The two symbolically clink their mugs together and take a sip).

JULIAN: And I must say, I am very glad to see Ivy happier than I've ever seen her in my life. I should have never let father push me away from Eve and towards Ivy. It wasn't fair to any of us, and look at all the heartache and destruction it caused. If only I could have mustered up the courage to stand up to him.

SAM: Don't be so hard on yourself, Julian. Before Grace came into my life, there were many times when I kicked myself for ever letting Ivy go. The simple truth is, we tried our best, but Alister was just too strong for us at the time. Too much of an evil force, capable of getting absolutely anything he wanted from anyone. If I hadn't seen him being buried in the ground with my very eyes, I would have half expected him to have paid off the devil himself to return to Harmony and torment us all forever.

JULIAN: Yes, I certainly know what you mean there. (Taking in a long breath, then sighing it out). But, in the end, everything has all worked out for the best. I'm with Eve; you are back with Ivy. And as much as we'd like to get back the years we lost, well, perhaps that makes the victory of our reunions all the sweeter.

SAM: I think you might be on to something there. As you said, it is time for a fresh start in Harmony, for the Cranes, for everyone. (The two clink mugs once more as the scene fades out).

SCENE: Fancy and Luis are sitting at a table outside a café alongside the beach. We see a close up of them and the plate in front of Fancy, which has a small amount of food left on it. Fancy is now wearing a white bikini and a sheer white cover-up, with a pair of black sunglasses on top of her head. She has a very small white bag hung across one shoulder and down to the opposite hip. Luis is wearing a pair of red swim trunks.

LUIS: Are you sure you've had enough? We've got plenty left, you know. (He picks up a bowl of fruit salad and offers to put some more on her plate.)

FANCY: (Pushes her plate back and indicates with her body language that she is quite full. Meanwhile, the camera pans out to reveal several plates of leftover food on the top of the table.) Yes, I can see that. But really, honey, I've had more than enough. I'm only having a baby, not an entire army. (Luis puts the fruit down and flashes her a smile). Besides, I don't know about you, but I'm ready to get out there and have some fun. You know, before I grow as big as a house and don't feel like swimming anymore.

LUIS: Yeah, yeah, I hear you.

FANCY: Listen, I need to go to the little girl's room. Why don't you pay the check and I'll meet you back here in a few minutes?

LUIS: Sounds like a plan! (They quickly kiss goodbye and Fancy walks away. Luis takes some money out of a bag sitting beside him on the floor and picks up the check, making a motion like he is going to walk over to the nearby cash register. As he stands, a beach ball rolls over and hits his feet. A cute, blonde little girl comes over and picks the ball up.) Hey there! Careful with that ball. (She backs away but doesn't say anything. Luis looks at her with an odd intensity.) Are you having a fun day at the beach so far? (The girl is now looking down, picking at her beach ball with her fingernails, out of shyness. Luis waits a moment for an answer.) Hey, are you ok?

GIRL: My mommy says I'm not supposed to talk to strangers.

LUIS: That's some very good advice. But you can talk to me. (Luis now drops down to a crouching position, trying to look the little girl in the face.) See, back in the states, I'm a cop. In fact, I teach little boys and girls all the time about not talking to strangers. (The girl looks unconvinced.) Say, you look familiar. Have you ever been to a town called Harmony? (The girl bites her lip, and looks like she is about to speak, but we hear a voice somewhere calling, 'Twila, time to go!')

GIRL: That's my mommy. I have to leave now. (She runs away in a hurry.)

LUIS: (Calling after her.) Sure, you have fun now…(he lowers his voice a bit)…and take good care of yourself. (Fancy returns from the bathroom as the girl is running away. She is looking at her purse, trying to put some lip balm back into it. She can tell that Luis looks shaken, as he is still trying to see the little girl. He doesn't even notice Fancy's return.)

FANCY: Hey there space cadet! (She lightly taps him on the shoulder, breaking the spell).

LUIS: Hey there!

FANCY: Are you ok?

LUIS: Yeah. (He pauses and looks back in the direction where the little girl ran.) Say, you didn't happen to recognize that little girl that was just here, did you? There was something very familiar about her.

FANCY: What little girl?

LUIS: That one right there. (He points in the direction she ran, but looks confused.) Well she was there just a minute ago.

FANCY: Sorry, I didn't see a little girl at all. (She looks at her husband quizzically for a moment, but then her face brightens.) I know why she looks so familiar!

LUIS: Oh yeah? (Luis still looks confused).

FANCY: Of course. You're thinking about becoming a father, silly. (Luis forces a little laugh.) I mean, you have Marty, but you're imagining what it might be like if we had a little girl. (She rubs her tummy and smiles.)

LUIS: You must be right. That must be it! (He shakes his head and they both start to gather up their things. Luis tosses some money down on top of the check, but when he finishes, he still looks for the little girl while Fancy pokes around in their beach bag and picks it up.)

FANCY: Ready to go?

LUIS: Sure, after you.

SCENE: Antonio escorts Sheridan into a bar on the island. There is an older man wiping off the top of the bar and he doesn't notice them come in.

ANTONIO: Timmy! (Loudly.)

TIMMY (NEW CHARACTER): (Looking up.) Gosh and glory be, if it isn't my old pal, Brian! (He has a distinct Irish accent.)

ANTONIO: In the flesh, but actually, I go by Antonio now.

TIMMY: Oh do you now? Well, Brian or Antonio, welcome back, lad. (He looks over and notices Sheridan standing there.) And this beautiful young lass must be Diana. Sorry I couldn't meet you back when you lived on the island, but I had some sick relatives to attend to over in Ireland. I've heard a lot about you, though, and how you and Bri…or rather, Antonio, tied the knot.

SHERIDAN: Nice to meet you. (She doesn't correct him.)

ANTONIO: Actually, she goes by Sheridan now. And we aren't married, at least not anymore. (Timmy shoots Antonio a questioning look.) It's a long story, and one better reserved for a game of cards and a round of whiskey. (He pats Timmy on the back.)

TIMMY: Sure, sure. Well, the important thing is the two of you arrived here safe and sound. Gosh it's good to see you again. But where are my manners? Please, please, have a seat and let me get you a drink, maybe a bite to eat. You must be famished. (He takes Sheridan by the arm and leads her over to a small table, but Antonio waves an arm to decline the invitation.)

ANTONIO: Actually, if you don't mind, I'd like to take our bags up to our hotel room first. I really need to call back home, let my mother know I got here safe and sound.

TIMMY: Of course. (He winks and taps Sheridan on the shoulder as she is sitting at the table.) Such a good lad, to think of his mother, and with such a beautiful girl to distract him, no less. (Sheridan blushes at Timmy's compliment. Meanwhile, Antonio walks outside, returning with two small suitcases, and carries them through the bar into the adjoining hotel. There is a moment of silence, but then Timmy claps his hands and his face lights up a bit.) I know just what you need! A nice tropical drink and some old fashioned clam chowder, eh?

SHERIDAN: That would be lovely, but I don't want to put you to any trouble.

TIMMY: No trouble at all. The stew's just over here in the crock pot, and it comes with my wife's homemade biscuits. (Sheridan nods her head in acceptance, so Timmy puts together a bowl of stew and grabs a biscuit from behind the counter. He takes it over to Sheridan, who immediately starts picking at the biscuit, clearly lost in thought. Timmy notices her demeanor.) Now for that drink. (He prepares her drink, sticking a pineapple slice, a straw, and an umbrella in it as he speaks now.) Forgive me if I'm being too forward, but might I ask why such a lovely young couple as yourselves couldn't make a go of it? Especially since you seem rather fond of each other's company, taking a trip back here together and all.

SHERIDAN: Oh, I'm afraid that's another long story too.

TIMMY: Well, look around yah. (Timmy gestures to the empty bar.) I've got the time, if you're willing to share. This isn't exactly the height of the tourist season, you know. And if you're a friend of Antonio's, then you might as well count on being a friend of mine.

SHERIDAN: Well, basically, another man was involved. Antonio's brother actually. (Sheridan shrinks down in her chair, like she's afraid of Timmy's reaction.)

TIMMY: I see.

SHERIDAN: But it isn't what you're thinking. Not exactly. You see, I had been with Antonio's brother, Luis, for many years before I even met Antonio. Then, Antonio saved me when I nearly drowned in the ocean. I had no idea he even knew Luis, let alone that Luis was his brother.

TIMMY: Ah, well, there's no harm in that, is there? Certainly none of that was your fault.

SHERIDAN: No, I suppose not. But then Luis kind of came back into the picture and…

TIMMY:…and you were torn between the two of them.

SHERIDAN: Exactly. But then Antonio disappeared for a while and was presumed dead, so I went back to Luis.

TIMMY: So why aren't you with this Luis now?

SHERIDAN: Too many reasons to count, really. Essentially, we had a son together and he was taken from us. I allowed the loss to drive us apart and Luis moved on. He was just married in fact, last week.

TIMMY: I'm sorry to hear that, lass. I can tell it weighs heavily on your mind.

SHERIDAN: It does, sort of. I mean, I'm really glad he has found happiness and I wish him all the best, but a part of me still misses him. Or at least, I feel like I should miss him.

TIMMY: So…(taking in a deep breath)…how did you reunite with Antonio then?

SHERIDAN: That was a big surprise, and very recent as well. As I said, we all thought he had passed away in a horrible accident, until he showed up during Luis' wedding. He said he had come back for me, that he still loved me, and he believed we belonged together.

TIMMY: And what was your reaction to that?

SHERIDAN: Relief, I suppose. Excitement. I just, I just don't know quite what to think. And I certainly don't know how to feel.

TIMMY: You feel what you feel, my dear. And to me, it sounds as though you are torn between two lovers. Though you have to realize that one is no longer an option, don't you? Now that he is married and all.

SHERIDAN: Of course, but it isn't exactly what you think it is.

TIMMY: No?

SHERIDAN: No. (Sheridan pushes the spoon around in her chowder, clearly searching for words.) It was like, when I saw Antonio, I was really and truly overjoyed to see him. I had been obsessed with Luis for so long, with trying to stop him from marrying another woman, that I'd just lost all perspective on my life. When Antonio came back, pledging his love for me, and he kissed me, all my thoughts of Luis started to fade away. It was like…like everything that happened between me and Luis hadn't been real. Like I had been leading someone else's life. But Antonio, my feelings for him, those were incredibly real.

TIMMY: So then what's the problem? You're together now. Everything turned out for the best, didn't it?

SHERIDAN: I suppose so. But how could my feelings change so drastically over night? I had been so sure Luis was the one true love of my life for so long. I think I want to be with Antonio, but how can I be sure of anything anymore?

TIMMY: (He smiles at her warmly and pats her on the hand.) Don't worry too much about it. Something tells me it will all work out the way it should, one way or another. (In the background, we hear Antonio coming down the hallway and into the bar. Timmy looks up to greet him as Sheridan falls silent, visibly shaken over her recent confessions to a total stranger, albeit a kind stranger.) He returns! And I have just what you need. (He gets up to walk over to the bar again.) Some of my famous chowder and some of Laura's biscuits!

ANTONIO: Timmy, I think you just read my mind. You know I could never resist that combination. (To Sheridan.) I see you're already partaking of Timmy's hospitality. (He gestures at the bowl in front of Sheridan and then he sits down with Sheridan, who smiles as he takes her hand and kisses it.) You know, people used to drive for miles around, all over the island, every time Timmy and Laura made this for lunch. (But as Timmy brings over the bowl of chowder and Antonio focuses his attention there, Sheridan and Timmy share an intimate glance.)

SCENE: The camera is on a close up of a sleeping Kay, looking so peaceful, as soft music is playing. But gradually, we begin to hear a commotion in the background. People are saying things like, 'oh my god, look at that!,' 'I've never seen anything like that in my life!,' and 'that's amazing.' The sounds of the crowd grow louder. The music stops and we hear a sound effect like broken glass as Kay awakens abruptly. She looks up to see the crowd in front of her all gathered and looking out to sea.

KAY: (To herself.) What's going on here? Looks exciting! (Slowly she manages to push her way through the crowd so she can see for herself.) Oh my stars! (She clearly looks worried as the camera pans out to reveal a surfing baby, Maria, and Miguel close behind her, trying to catch up. It takes several tries, but eventually he manages to get a hold of Maria, who giggles with delight. Miguel starts to bring Maria back to shore. The crowd explodes with applause. When Miguel reaches the shore with Maria, he heads straight for Kay, but the crowd is surrounding them. We hear, 'what a talented little girl you have!,' 'why she's an absolute genius!,' 'yeah, a real child prodigy!' There's also a guy who tries to hand Miguel a business card, saying he is a talent agent and this could mean big things for all three of them. Kay and Miguel are really distraught.) No, no! We certainly don't want any talent agent! (But the crowd isn't dying down.) Oh! I wish everyone would just stop all this nonsense! (She raises her hands up to her face in exasperation. As she does so, pink and purple glittery sparks shoot out from her fingertips. The entire beach around her freezes, including Miguel and Maria. Kay waves her hands in front of their faces, but they do not respond. She shakes Miguel by the shoulders and suddenly he and Maria come back to life.)

MIGUEL: What, what just happened? (He looks around him with shock and concern.)

KAY: Well, first of all Maria was surfing, and…

MIGUEL: I remember that. I mean, why is everyone around us frozen?

KAY: Oh that. Yeah, I don't know. I was just so worried by their reactions that I think I somehow managed to, uhm, stop time.

MIGUEL: You stopped time? (Kay sheepishly nods her head in agreement.) Well, start it back, quick, before anyone else arrives and sees! It's bad enough that Maria just put on a show for the whole beach. We certainly don't need this adding to all the attention we're getting. Not with a special child like Maria!

KAY: Well, I don't know quite how I did it in the first place. And I certainly don't know how to undo it. (Kay, Miguel, and Maria all go over to where their things are laying, away from the crowd.) Maybe if I just…(Kay begins to make motions with her arms and hands trying to restart time.) Or maybe…(She continues making frantic gestures, but nothing happens. Finally she throws her hands up, fanning them in front of her face in frustration.) I just wish everything could go back to normal and no one would remember Maria's little surfing stunt. (The sparks come out of her fingers again. Everything starts moving. We hear the crowd's confusion as they say things like, 'what are we all looking at?' and 'yeah, I don't see anything special around here.' The talent agent says loudly, as if to reassure the crowd, 'trust me folks. I'm a talent agent. There's absolutely nothing special going on around here today. If there was, *I'd* know about it!' Kay and Miguel look at one another in relief.)

MIGUEL: Well that was a lucky break.

KAY: You can say that again!

MIGUEL: But what happens next time? I mean, I know Maria has a few powers, being your daughter and all, but I didn't know it was anything like this.

KAY: Well, she's never done anything like this before, at least not without Endora around. It would seem as though her powers are growing stronger.

MIGUEL: That's all we need!

KAY: (Trying to calm her husband down.) Ok, ok. Well it looks like everything is under control for now. In fact, if anything, I'd say her little show tired her right out. (Kay runs her hand over Maria's hair as Maria yawns in response.) Why don't you take her back to the hotel room? See if you can't get her to take a nap. Meanwhile, I'll call Tabitha and see if she might have any advice for us. (Miguel nods in agreement and walks away. Kay looks in their beach bag and digs out a cell phone. She punches in some numbers as she walks over to a secluded section of the beach, beside a couple of small shacks selling hot dogs and beach related items. Meanwhile a split screen comes up as Tabitha answers. We see close ups of Kay and Tabitha's faces in the split screen.)

TABITHA: Hello. Hello dear? I can't hear you. (We see from the split screen that Tabitha is holding her cordless phone upside down.)

KAY: Hello? Tabitha? Tabitha is that you?

TABITHA: (Finally figuring out that she needs to turn the phone around.) Oh, Kay! How are you dear?

KAY: Honestly? I've been better! Listen, Maria's been exhibiting some odd behaviors here lately. I think something must've happened to super charge her powers. And I seem to have lost control of mine, too.

TABITHA: Oh dear!

KAY: Do you know of anything that might have caused that?

TABITHA: Why would I know about it, dear? I know you and Maria have a little bit of witchery in you. But it isn't like I'm a witch or anything.

KAY: Well, no, not anymore. But you were one. For centuries even! Surely you can offer us some sort of advice on how to curb Maria's enthusiasm.

TABITHA: (Chuckling.) I? A witch? And for centuries to boot? Why surely you jest dear! Would that I could live for centuries. But alas, I'm just your typical baby boomer. Longing for the good old days of my childhood, back in the 50's. (The camera had been in on a close up of Tabitha's face in the split screen, but now it pans out to reveal that Tabitha is wearing a 50's style outfit, looking rather like Donna Reed. She's also holding an old fashioned feather duster.)

KAY: Yeah? Tabitha, are you feeling ok?

TABITHA: Why I'm feeling fine dear! But I am sorry to hear that your trip isn't going exactly as you had hoped it would.

KAY: Yeah. (Kay scratches her head in confusion.) Say Tabitha. Is there any way I could talk to Endora? I'd like to tell her hello.

TABITHA: Why that sounds like a lovely idea! She's sitting right over here on the couch, eating her milk and cookies like a good little girl. (We hear a ding in the background.) Besides, I need to get back to my casserole. (Tabitha hands the phone over to Endora, who holds it lightly in one hand while holding a chocolate chip cookie in the other. She is lightly munching on the cookie. Meanwhile, Tabitha waltzes out of the room, humming happily, and waving her feather duster around as she goes.)

KAY: Endora. Honey, it's Kay. I miss you sweetie!

ENDORA (IN BUBBLE): I miss you too, Kay!

KAY: Listen sweetie, I need you to think really hard. Has your mother been acting weird here lately?

ENDORA (IN BUBBLE): Absolutely!

KAY: (Listening intently for Endora's answer.) Endora, can you hear me? I asked if your mother has done anything strange here lately.

ENDORA (IN BUBBLE): Yes! I said yes!

KAY: (Looking confused, then appearing to figure something out.) Endora, you aren't talking in bubbles are you? You know I can't read your bubbles over the phone.

ENDORA (IN BUBBLE): Oh! Oopsie…

KAY: (Her face lighting up with an idea.) I know! Is there any way you can turn yourself into a teenager again? That way, we'd be able to have a normal conversation. (Endora raises her hands to comply, but Kay has a few words of caution first.) Oh, but don't let your mother see you! If she doesn't know she used to be a witch, she probably doesn't know you are a witch either. (Endora nods in agreement, then raises her hand again and becomes a teenager.)

T. ENDORA: Kay? It worked! Can you hold on just a second? I have an idea to keep my mother from freaking out. (Kay agrees and Endora puts the phone down.) Now let's see. (She stands back from the couch and zaps up another version of herself as a little girl. Then, she grabs the cordless phone and runs out of the room just as Tabitha comes back in.)

KAY: Endora? Endora, are you still there? You didn't get caught did you?

T. ENDORA: No…No, thankfully I didn't. Everything is taken care of. So what's up?

KAY: What's up is that my powers, and especially Maria's, seem to have been supercharged. Not to mention the fact that Tabitha seems to have lost her mind. How have things been around there since Tabitha lost her powers, by the way?

T. ENDORA: In a word, strange. She seems to have forgotten everything, her whole past. Plus, sometimes she can't even remember how to function on a daily basis. I've been very worried about her.

KAY: Any ideas as to what might be going on?

T. ENDORA: No, but I plan on finding out.

KAY: But how are you going to do that without Tabitha finding out?

T. ENDORA: Oh that's all taken care of. I zapped up a little robotic version of myself as a child. That should keep mother fooled for as long as I need it to!

KAY: Oh Endora, you're a genius! But please, give me a call as soon as you know anything. Something tells me Miguel and I are going to have a really rough time with Maria on this trip.

T. ENDORA: Sure thing!

SCENE: The Crane mansion. Sam, Ivy, Julian, Eve, and Pilar are all finishing up their celebratory breakfast, seated around a large table together.

IVY: My but its quiet around here with all the kids off on their honeymoons.

PILAR: Yes, it certainly is. I really miss everyone terribly. But at the same time, I have to admit, it is kind of nice to have a break.

EVE: Well you must just be so relieved that Juanita is behind bars at last.

PILAR: Oh you don't know what a relief it is! And it's all thanks to Sam and the excellent work of his entire department.

SAM: I'm just glad I could help, but really, I was only doing my job.

JULIAN: By the way, Theresa didn't happen to say anything about when she'd be returning from Europe did she? I'm rather anxious to see my daught…I mean, god-daughter, Jane. I have a present I'd like to give her.

PILAR: No, Julian, I'm afraid she didn't. But if I know my daughter, after the long struggle she's had to win Ethan back from Gwen, I wouldn't expect her back any time soon. In the meantime, you could always send little Jane her present by air mail.

JULIAN: No, no. I think I'd rather wait and give it to her in person, if it's all the same. It's nothing special. Just a small token of my affection, is all.

PILAR: Well I'm sure she'll appreciate it when she does see you. And I'm very glad that you and Theresa were able to get past all your hard feelings. Especially since you found out little Jane wasn't yours. Then finding out Alister had written you out of his will and the court's ruling that Alister's older will—the one naming little Ethan his heir—was still valid. So now Theresa and Ethan hold the entire estate in trust for little Ethan until he becomes of age.

JULIAN: Yes, well, father's actions were hardly a surprise to me. And in the meantime, Theresa has hired me as vice-president of Crane Industries, and acting president in her absence no less. She's invited Eve and myself to live at the mansion for as long as we'd like. Plus, I understand why she had to keep Jane's paternity a secret. Though she may not be my daughter, I do care deeply for that little girl. And Theresa did the right thing by putting Jane's safety ahead of all else. If anything, now that Theresa and Ethan agreed to make me her god-father, I believe I'll be seeing more of her. That is if they ever come back home. (Everyone laughs.) Yes, I'd like to develop a closer relationship with the whole family. After all, even though Ethan is Sam's son, biologically speaking, I did raise the boy all throughout his childhood and into adulthood. I'd like to foster a…well, a deeper relationship with Ethan as a friend, if that's all right with you, Sam.

SAM: I'd be delighted, Julian. And I'm sure Ethan would as well. I've really enjoyed getting to know Ethan over the past few years. But nothing is ever going to take away the time you spent with him as he grew up, Julian. (The two men smile warmly at each other as the table falls silent.)

EVE: My, we really need something to do now, don't we? (Everyone agrees.) If Grace were still alive, I'm sure she'd be organizing some committee right now. Planning some big fall blow out event.

IVY: (Walking over to sit in Sam's lap, and holding his hand to comfort him after the mention of Grace's name.) And no doubt making her famous tomato soup cake. (Everyone laughs again.) You know. I made fun of Grace for years for that cake. But mostly it was out of jealousy. Once I actually tried it, it wasn't so bad. Not that it compares to the wedding cakes we just had, or for that matter the pastries you can find along the Champs-Elysee, for example. (Ivy's face lights up.) Oh Sam! You know, we really should take a quick trip over to Paris. I mean, the pastries really are to die for! In fact, they make this one that…

SAM: (Interrupting.) Ivy. Remember, you're living on a cop's salary now. I'm afraid jetting off to Europe just isn't in the budget. (Ivy blushes.) Besides, now that Paloma has resigned to move to Mexico and live in the house Theresa bought for her near her aunt, and Luis still on his honeymoon, there's no way I could take the time off, even if we could afford it.

PILAR: You know. Eve just gave me a wonderful idea. None of us can afford the time or money to take a vacation right now. But that doesn't mean we can't do something wonderful here in Harmony. Why don't we plan a picnic up in the mountains around Harmony Heights? We could schedule it for a few weeks after everyone gets back in town.

EVE: That's a fantastic idea! Maybe we could even combine it with a few fund raisers, like for the community center and the local humane society.

IVY: I'd be willing to call a few of my old contacts. See if we could drum up some corporate support, if that would help.

JULIAN: Well now that the ladies are occupied, if you will excuse me, I really have a few papers I need to look over in Alister's old office. (He kisses Eve goodbye and heads off.)

SAM: And I really need to drop by the station.

IVY: (Still sitting on Sam's lap.) Oh Sam, today? The day after Kay's, Ethan's, and Fancy's weddings? I was really hoping we'd get to spend some time together.

SAM: It's only for a few hours. I just need to check on some things, make sure we have adequate staffing, and all. I'll be back in plenty of time for dinner, I promise. (Ivy reluctantly stands up, but the two are still holding hands.)

IVY: Maybe I'll even make a tomato soup cake for dessert. In honor of Grace. (Sam smiles, clearly touched by Ivy's gesture and the two hug lightly for a moment.)

SAM: Although, I think you might want to get Pilar's help on that. Cooking was never exactly your forte. (Ivy responds to Sam's teasing by trying to slap him on the butt as he scoots away and out the door.)

EVE: Now for planning the first ever Harmony Heights picnic! I'm sure it will be lots of fun. I just can't wait!

Coming up in Episode Two:

Fancy is surprised by Sheridan's odd behaviors.

Tabitha continues to exhibit some odd behaviors of her own.

Harmony's unmarried couples grow closer, as a tall, dark, and handsome stranger arrives in town.


	2. Chapter 2

**Passions Season 10, Episode 2:**

**The Picnic at Harmony Heights**

**Note:** A correction from Episode 1. As someone pointed out to me, in the last episode, I referenced Julian wanting to see his god-daughter Jane, who he recently found out wasn't his biological child. This should of course read his god-son Ethan, who he thought was his son. Sorry for the mistake.

SCENE: The show opens with Pilar, Ivy, and Eve setting up a buffet table full of food. There are several extras roaming around in the background, helping with the preparations by hanging banners, setting up a donations table for charity, etc.

IVY: Pilar, did you happen to notice where I put those hotdog buns?

UNIDENTIFIED VOICE: I can help you with that! (An arm extends across the screen, giving Ivy the hotdog buns. The voice sounds strange, but Ivy keeps working without looking up.)

IVY: Oh, why thank you.

UNIDENTIFIED VOICE: Don't mention it. (This time the voice is familiar.)

IVY: Fancy! (The camera pans out to reveal that Fancy and Luis have returned from their honeymoon just in time for the picnic.) Oh Fancy, you're home!

PILAR: (Coming over to greet them.) Luis, welcome home son! (Everyone hugs and says hello.) I am so glad you were both able to make it back for the picnic.

LUIS: Are you kidding? When you told me about it, I told Fancy I wouldn't miss it for the world!

PILAR: Mm-hmm. So you're telling me you wouldn't have rather spent more time in Hawaii with your beautiful new wife?

LUIS: Well…(Luis looks down at the ground sheepishly, knowing he was just busted.)

FANCY: Hawaii was fantastic, but from what Luis tells me about Harmony, this event pretty much marks a return to the good old days. And after all, Hawaii was fun to visit, but Harmony is our home.

IVY: (She looks at her daughter proudly and gives her a half-hug, slipping one arm around Fancy's back.) Oh sweetie! I'm not buying it any more than Pilar did. (Everyone laughs.)

EVE: Say Luis, would you mind giving me a hand starting the charcoal on the grill? Julian and Sam seem to have conveniently disappeared on me.

LUIS: No problem! (They head off together. Meanwhile, Ivy and Fancy step over to the side for a private chat.)

IVY: You look positively radiant, my dear.

FANCY: I never knew life could be this amazing, mother.

IVY: It can be, when you are with the right person.

FANCY: You know, I'm so glad you and Sam were able to find each other again, after all these years.

IVY: Yes, it did take quite a lot before Sam and I had our second chance. But if it is true love, then is worth fighting for, and waiting for. Just look at you and Luis. I had to fight my demon Crane in the form of Alister and you had to fight yours in the form of…

FANCY: Aunt Sheridan! (Interrupting her mother and finishing her sentence for her. Ivy turns around to look in the direction Fancy is facing in time to see Sheridan and Antonio returning, greeting Pilar with hugs and kisses.) Speak of the devil.

IVY: Just remember who won in the end. Luis put a wedding ring on your finger, not hers. You're the one carrying his child. Besides, Antonio appears to be a rather effective…shall we say, distraction, for her. At least for the moment.

FANCY: But mother, I still don't trust her.

IVY: Well who could blame you? Not after everything she put you through.

FANCY: God, you know, sometimes it's just so hard to believe how much she changed. I know I didn't get to see her terribly often, but when we did, we got along so well. She always seemed like such a sweet and caring aunt. And then everyone in Harmony seemed positively in love with her. Sweet little Sheridan. Perfect little Sheridan. Such a good soul. So loving, so gentle. How does someone like that turn into such a raving, evil-minded lunatic?

IVY: Well I'm certainly not going to defend her, but I must admit, I shudder to think of some of the stunts I pulled all in an effort to win Sam back from Grace.

FANCY: (Upon hearing the guilt in her mother's voice, Fancy stops looking over at Sheridan and turns around to face Ivy once more.) But mother, surely nothing you did could compare with Aunt Sheridan's tactics. I mean, my God, let's not forget that the woman did try to kill Luis' own sister in a deranged attempt to save Luis' life. And that was only because she wanted him all to herself. Because she was worried about *her* pain, not *his.*

IVY: Well, as I said, I have no intention of defending her. And I don't wish to compare myself to her. Not now, not on such a beautiful day. But now that I think of it, I would say this. Watch her very, very closely my dear. Don't let your guard down, at least not completely.

FANCY: But I thought you just said that I shouldn't worry. That I had won.

IVY: And you have. But then, so had Grace, and I had no intention of letting that stop me. You shouldn't let your fears of Sheridan ruin your life, no. But don't underestimate her either. Remember, keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. (Fancy turns back around to look at Sheridan. Ivy pats her daughter on the back for a moment, then walks away.)

SCENE: We are still at the picnic, but now we visit with Pilar, Sheridan, and Antonio, joining in on their conversation.

PILAR: Well, I'm certainly delighted to hear that you had such a wonderful trip.

ANTONIO: Mama, we really did. And you should've seen miss Sheridan here with a fishing pole. All the little fishes better watch out for this one, I'm telling you!

SHERIDAN: Oh stop teasing me! So I snapped a few lines. Those fish were strong.

ANTONIO: That's true. That's true. You know, sometimes guppies can be that way.

SHERIDAN: (Rolling her eyes.) Come on now. You know very well they weren't guppies. (Sheridan and Antonio are hugging now and laughing like little children. They appear to have forgotten that Pilar is anywhere around. Pilar can see this, and she looks amazed at how happy they are together, how close they've grown in such a short span of time. Sheridan is first to notice Pilar's stare and she tones down her giddy demeanor somewhat.) But the best thing was getting to meet Antonio's friends, Timmy and Laura. Such a shame they had to be over in Ireland back when I was on the island as Diana.

ANTONIO: Yeah, they really are the best aren't they? You'd love 'em too, mama. Such a loving couple, and married for well over 40 years now. What a wonderful example of love and commitment they are. I sure hope we can make it back to the island when they celebrate their 50th wedding anniversary.

SHERIDAN: We'll certainly try our best. (Everyone falls silent for a moment.)

ANTONIO: So is Luis back from Hawaii yet? I didn't get much of a chance to talk to him after the wedding and before we all left on our trips.

PILAR: Sure. He's right over there helping Dr. Russell start the grill. (Pilar points out where they are.)

ANTONIO: I think I'll go see if maybe I can give them a hand. If that's all right with you? (He looks at Sheridan.)

SHERIDAN: I'll be here. (Sheridan and Antonio share a light but clearly affectionate kiss, then Antonio walks away.)

PILAR: It seems as though the two of you had a lovely time over the past two weeks. But are you sure you wouldn't like to go say hi to Luis yourself?

SHERIDAN: (Biting her lip and looking down.) Boy, that was subtle.

PILAR: I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just that…

SHERIDAN: (Cutting her off.) It's just that you're worried about your sons. Both of them. You don't want to see me hurt Luis anymore by trying to wreck his marriage with Fancy. And you don't want to see me break Antonio's heart by being unable to get over Luis.

PILAR: I can tell that you have some genuine feelings for Antonio, but yes, I do still have some lingering concerns.

SHERIDAN: Can I be honest with you?

PILAR: Of course, Sheridan. Despite everything that has happened, I still think of you as another one of my daughters. And if things really go well with you and Antonio, you just might become one of them after all.

SHERIDAN: Pilar, I can honestly say that I've never felt so open and so free as during the past two weeks when I was with Antonio. The only time in my life that I can recall feeling half as happy was when I was on the island with him to begin with.

PILAR: Do you really think you're starting to move on from Luis? I mean, I know you and Antonio once shared a great love, but it wasn't too long ago that I feared for your sanity as you had to watch Luis marry Fancy.

SHERIDAN: I know. And I remember that all too well. It's strange, though. It's like…well…like I wasn't myself back then. Like I haven't been myself for a long, long time. In fact, it feels as though my whole life with Luis was just something fabricated. Like there was some strange force holding us together. Oh don't get me wrong. He's a wonderful man. He's a great father to little Marty, a dedicated police officer, just a very fine human being any way you look at it. But nothing I've ever felt for Luis, even after all these years, compares to what I've been feeling for Antonio in only two weeks' time.

PILAR: I hope you truly mean what you are saying.

SHERIDAN: I do, Pilar. I really do.

PILAR: (She looks as though she is about to cry.) In that case, welcome back, my dear. Oh it is so good to see the real Sheridan Crane return! The one that we all know and love! (Tabitha enters the scene in a 50's style dress and a picnic basket on her arm.)

TABITHA: I hope you don't mind me interrupting, but I just wanted to see if there was anything I might be able to do to help out? Especially since the event is for charity and all!

SHERIDAN: Don't be ridiculous. You aren't interrupting in the least. In fact, I think I should go and check on Antonio anyway, if you'll excuse me.

PILAR: Actually, it is great to see you here, Tabitha. I always wondered why you never attended some of the community functions in the past. Especially since you were such a long time resident and all.

TABITHA: I haven't attended very many functions? (Tabitha seems surprised by the recollection, as if it doesn't square with her memories.) Well, we'll just have to fix that right away! As my dear mother always said, do unto others as you'd have them do unto you. (She begins to unpack her basket, pulling out tons of cupcakes and cakes, all extremely ornate and unbelievably well decorated.)

PILAR: Oh Tabitha, you really shouldn't have done that. All those cakes had to cost an absolute fortune!

TABITHA: A fortune? Well now I wouldn't say that, dear. I mean, the cost of milk, eggs, and even flour, has risen a bit recently, but even so…

PILAR: Wait a minute. (Pilar interrupts Tabitha). Are you trying to say those are homemade? That you didn't buy those at a bakery?

TABITHA: Oh heavens no! Made from scratch, every last one of them. Oh I hope you don't mind. I just thought a little impromptu bake sale might help to raise some extra money for charity today.

PILAR: Mind? Of course not! Though I don't think you'll be able to get much of a fair price for these, just selling them outright. We might want to consider auctioning them off instead. Let's wait and ask Eve when she finishes the grilling. In the meantime, if you really want to help, you can take around this sign-up sheet to see if anyone here might be interested in volunteering for any of the projects listed.

TABITHA: What a lovely idea! Perhaps I'll sign-up for something myself.

SCENE: Still at the picnic, but as Tabitha leaves, we see that Teenage Endora has tagged along to keep an eye on her mother from a distance. She's hiding in the trees and as she is backing up while her mother passes, she bumps into Esme. Esme is dressed all in black. She has on a short, sexy cocktail dress, which is far more appropriate for a New Year's Eve party than a community picnic. Her shoes are high heels and she has on a small hat with black mesh netting. She is also carrying a bottle of wine.

T. ENDORA: Oh! Pardon me!

ESME: Don't give it a second thought. The whole world is out to run me down, so your little transgression hardly matters. (She takes a swig from the bottle and stumbles a bit.)

T. ENDORA: Yes, well. I'm sorry nonetheless. Listen. Are you all right?

ESME: Hardly. I mean, would you be all right if every single one of your lovers had just been viciously murdered? And then, you found out the murderer had been your very own niece, no less! Oh woe is me. Woe is me. What a burden, to have a malicious killer in our blood line. (She wobbles around, looking for a place to sit, and finally lands clumsily on a bench for a picnic table. After taking a seat, she finally looks up to see who she has been speaking to.) Say, you look familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?

T. ENDORA: (Looking a bit nervous for fear of being found out.) No. No, I hardly think so. I'm new in town.

ESME: Really. Well perhaps we should hit the town together sometime. You know, when my period of mourning passes by. Come to think of it, I have no clue how long you are supposed to mourn when your niece becomes a serial killer and bumps off all your boyfriends. Maybe I should write to Dear Abby for her opinion… Oh, what the hey, if you have a glass, why not join me now? (Esme reaches the bottle out to T. Endora, who politely declines with a wave of her hand.) Then again, you look as though you might just be underage. How old are you?

T. ENDORA: Oh, actually I'm even younger than I look.

ESME: (With gusto and dramatic flair.) I knew it! I knew it! Here I am, trying to corrupt yet another of our country's innocent youth. Send them down on the path to ruination and damnation. Oh Esme, Esme! Please forgive me. (She latches on to Endora's arm and Endora anxiously struggles to get away.)

T. ENDORA: Actually, if you'll excuse me, I really must be going now. (But Esme won't relinquish her arm. Exasperated, Endora makes a decision.) Oh well, she's so drunk, who will believe her anyway? (She pops herself out of Esme's arms so she can continue following Tabitha.)

ESME: (First she shakes the wine bottle and blinks as if she can't believe her eyes. Then, she shrugs it off.) Oh well, it isn't like I haven't met witches before. I just didn't know Harmony had so many of them. Maybe I should go see if Fancy has arrived yet.

SCENE: Still the picnic, but now we see that Ivy has joined Sam as they are enjoying a few chocolate covered strawberries together.

SAM: Open wide. (He holds a strawberry up to her lips and Ivy gingerly takes a bite, holding her hand underneath to catch the juice that falls out.)

IVY: Sam, really, I shouldn't eat any more. Lunch will be ready soon and I don't want to spoil my appetite. Besides, I promised Pilar and Eve I'd help pull my fair share. This is the first of these events I've ever helped out on—well, other than throwing some of Julian's money at them to gain some good press, that is. I just really want to be of some help.

SAM: (Smiling at Ivy's transformation.) Well, it isn't my first rodeo, so to speak. These things are a lot more leisurely than you seem to realize. There's lots of volunteers here. And while I'm sure your efforts are very much appreciated, I think Eve and Pilar can manage without you for a little while. (He leans in to kiss Ivy. When he pulls away, Ivy is still lost in thought with her eyes closed, beaming.) What is it?

IVY: Oh, I was just thinking how much this reminded me of old times. You, me, a picnic in the woods.

SAM: Only this time, we don't have to sneak around. (Sam leans back on one arm and stares lovingly at Ivy.)

IVY: What is it? Do I have something on my face?

SAM: No. No, I was just admiring how beautiful you are today. You have this, well, almost an innocent school girl glow about you. I think you're right. I think this is just like old times!

IVY: Now there's a word I never expected you to use to describe me.

SAM: What word?

IVY: Innocent. Not after everything I did to try and steal you away from Grace.

SAM: Hey, hey. None of that talk. It's all in the past now. I've always been honest with you about my love for Grace. But you know as well as I do, she's gone. Nothing's ever going to bring her back. Not that I want to make it sound like you're my second choice or anything. All I'm trying to say is, sometimes life sends us in directions we don't expect. And though Grace's loss was a tragedy, some good did come of it. It brought me back to you. Ivy, I love you with all of my heart. And over the past few months, I've seen you become the woman I always knew you could be. Kind, caring, loving, giving.

IVY: Oh Sam! (They kiss again.) I only hope I can live up to the faith you've put in me. I so want to be a good wife to you someday.

SAM: You will, Ivy. You will. Maybe someday very soon.

SCENE: Still at the picnic, we return to Eve and Luis, flipping burgers and making small talk. Antonio and Luis are standing nearby, as Julian walks up.

EVE: Just the man I want to see, and just in time to help out with the cooking!

JULIAN: Actually, I was just passing through, dear. (He makes a playful move to leave, but Eve grabs onto his arm.)

EVE: Not so fast. Besides, I'm sure Luis could use a break right about now.

JULIAN: Well, if it is for my new son in law, then… (Julian steps over and takes a metal spatula out of Luis' hand.)

LUIS: Actually, I could stand to go check on mama and maybe find Fancy. (He leaves as Julian and Eve stand at the grill, Julian doing the cooking and Eve with one arm propped lovingly over Julian's shoulder. Antonio and Sheridan are still standing nearby, amused by Julian and Eve's interactions. Antonio taps his brother on the shoulder in a friendly manner as he passes by. But once Luis is gone, Antonio and Sheridan pay no attention to anyone, as they are gathered close together, laughing, kissing, and hugging.)

EVE: (Discreetly looking over at the couple.) Don't look now, but it appears as though Sheridan has finally moved on from Luis.

JULIAN: (Glancing up himself.) Yes, well, it's certainly about time, now isn't it?

EVE: (In a scolding manner.) Julian! Surely you must have some sympathy for everything Luis and Sheridan went through back when they were together. Most of it at the hands of your father. Some of it at your own hands, no less.

JULIAN: Yes. Yes, certainly I do. Believe me when I say I have great remorse for having done any of father's bidding, including trying to keep those two apart for the sake of keeping the family secrets. But, in all honesty, when Fancy fell in love with Luis, well, I hope anyone could understand that I simply had to take her side in the fight. I love my sister dearly and wish her all the happiness in the world. But with Fancy involved…I suppose one's children are always the most important people in one's life when it comes down to it. (Eve is silent, and she shrinks away from Julian a bit. Her face looks clearly upset as Julian looks around at her.) You're thinking about Vincent again, aren't you? Oh Eve, I'm terribly sorry for upsetting you.

EVE: (Snapping out of it.) No, no. It's perfectly all right. And yes, I was thinking about him. I think about him often, even now. My only hope is that he receives the best of care at the mental facility the judge sentenced him to. Then maybe someday, we'll get our son back at long last. (Julian presses her hand in an encouraging manner. Then, the camera pans over past Antonio and Sheridan to reveal Fancy, still in the background and still spying on Sheridan. Someone bumps into her, and we see that it is Esme.)

ESME: (She has spilled some of her wine on the ground, and she is more interested in attending to it, than seeing who she has just run into.) Pardon me, pardon me! I seem to have a unique affinity for running into people today. (Satisfied that she has saved all the wine she can, she reaches up to brush off the stranger she just offended.)

FANCY: (Impatiently.) Esme, it's me!

ESME: Oh Fancy! Why, you're back from Hawaii already?

FANCY: Esme, it's been two weeks, you know?

ESME: Has it really? For some reason I seem to have lost track of time.

FANCY: Yeah, well, I can see why. (Esme makes a motion to take another swig out of the wine bottle, but Fancy grabs it and pours it out.)

ESME: Hey, hey! I'll have you know that was a very expensive bottle of Cabernet you just wasted.

FANCY: Oh Esme, I'll buy you another bottle when you sober up. (Fancy takes a step back to look at her friend.) You know, in like a month or two. In the meantime, I really need your advice, so could you please lay off the sauce for a little while?

ESME: (Trying to focus on Fancy's needs, but clearly having trouble due to her inebriated state.) Of course Fancy, what's up?

FANCY: That's what's up. (She points over at Antonio and Sheridan, who are absolutely lost in each other's arms, sharing a passionate kiss. It's difficult to even tell who they are.)

ESME: (Looking over at the couple.) Oh honey, don't tell me the spice has gone out of your sex life already? Well, that's what marriage does to you, I suppose. Ok, I'll go over and see if they're at all interested in joining you and Luis later on. (Esme takes a wobbly step forward, but Fancy stops her dead in her tracks.)

FANCY: Esme. No! Look, would you just take a good look at who it is!

ESME: (Trying hard to focus her eyes.) Why, it appears to be your Aunt Sheridan. Fancy, in that case I really don't think it's a good idea to have her join in with you and Luis tonight.

FANCY: Eww! Esme, for God's sake! I have no intention of sharing some disgusting swinger party with Aunt Sheridan, or with anyone else for that matter! No, would you just look at what she's doing, please? (Esme focuses her attention on Sheridan once more.)

ESME: Why, she appears to be kissing someone. And very passionately at that. But don't worry. It isn't Luis for a change.

FANCY: Yes, Sheridan has supposedly gone back to Antonio, Luis' brother.

ESME: Aye, yi, yi! I can see the family resemblance. He's quite the hunk of man, just like Luis!

FANCY: Yes, well, that's beside the point. What I'm trying to ask is, what do you think about Aunt Sheridan? Does she really look as though she's into Antonio, or is it all just an act to throw me off? To get me to let my guard down?

ESME: Well, I'm certainly no expert on true love, but just from looking at them, I mean, if I didn't know any better…(Esme is making odd motions with her head and hesitating, which infuriates Fancy.)

FANCY: Esme, will you just spit it out?!?!

ESME: Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that right there, is the kiss of true love!

FANCY: (Quietly, more to herself than to Esme.) That's exactly what I was thinking, if I didn't know any better. (Esme stumbles, and Fancy turns around to help steady her. The camera, which had been focused on Fancy and Esme with Antonio and Sheridan all blurry in the foreground, now switches focus onto Antonio and Sheridan, still wrapped up in each other and oblivious of the world around them.)

SCENE: Still the picnic, but we follow Tabitha around as she is hitting up the crowd for volunteer work. T. Endora is following her, keeping a close watch.

TABITHA: Well, what a lovely couple you two make. I bet I know what would make you even closer. How about a nice evening serving the poor at the community soup kitchen? (The teenage couple look at each other, put off by Tabitha's appearance and sugary demeanor, but then they both take the clip board and sign their names.) Ah, yes. And what a good boy you are. (Tabitha pinches the boy's cheek as she says this.) And you, why I'm sure your mother is beaming with pride over such a darling little girl.

BOY: Yeah, uh, don't mention it. (Under his breath to the girl). Let's get out of here.

GIRL: (Under her breath as well.) You said it! I just hope she won't be there the night we volunteer.

TABITHA: God bless you both! (Tabitha shouts after them as they scurry away.) Ah the dears. Now let's see, who haven't I spoken with today? (Tabitha surveys the crowd, most of which is clearly trying to avoid catching her eye.) Ah, there we are. (She heads off after a couple of teenage girls who are walking and having a pleasant chat. T. Endora is about to follow her, but then her cell phone begins to ring.)

T. ENDORA: Hello?

KAYE (ON THE PHONE): Hello? Endora? Where are you? It sounds like a carnival or something.

T. ENDORA: Yeah, sorry. I arranged for the home phone to ring through here, just in case you called. I'm actually at a community picnic, tracking mother.

KAYE: A community picnic? Tabitha? You must be kidding me!

T. ENDORA: It's a long story. Hey. I thought you guys were supposed to be back ages ago because Miguel couldn't get much time off from work.

KAYE: We were. But it seems Maria here had some other ideas. You should have seen us at the amusement park when Maria turned Harvey Hamster into a real hamster.

T. ENDORA: Yikes! I bet that was a real surprise to the guy in the Harvey costume.

KAYE: No kidding! I think things are straightened out now and we should be home soon. But I just wanted to check in and see if you knew anything yet.

T. ENDORA: Not yet. Living with mother these past few weeks has been like being stuck inside Nick at Nite!

KAYE: What?

T. ENDORA: Nevermind. The important thing is, I think it is about time I resort to, well, my last resort. Having a meeting with an old friend of ours.

KAYE: And just who is that?

T. ENDORA: Hecuba.

KAYE: Oh Endora. Are things really all that bad?

T. ENDORA: I'm afraid so. Mother seems to have absolutely no recollection of ever being a witch, or that I'm one either. She's extremely forgetful, and so sugary sweet she could give you a cavity in under a minute. On the upside, it has made it really easy to fool her with the robot of myself as a child and the babysitters that mysteriously show up when they're needed, dressed like Mary Poppins. But I'm just so worried about her health and sanity. She simply isn't the Tabitha that we all know and love.

KAYE: Ok. Ok, if you think it's absolutely necessary. But Endora, please promise me you'll be extremely careful.

T. ENDORA: I will. And with any luck, this will all be straightened out by the time you return home.

SCENE: Still the picnic, but back to Pilar who is welcoming people as they arrive. The picnic is clearly in full swing by now, but we do see a stranger walking up to the table by himself. He is fairly good looking, more rugged than handsome. In his 50's or so. Appears a bit lost, but quite comfortable with himself, even in unfamiliar surroundings. Very laid back and casual. When he speaks, he has a mild, but not overpowering, southern accent.

STRANGER: Hi there. I see you've got quite a party going on here. Good day for it.

PILAR: It certainly is.

STRANGER: Is there anywhere around here get a good bite to eat?

PILAR: I didn't think you sounded as though you were from around here.

STRANGER: No ma'am, I'm certainly not.

PILAR: Well, why don't you join us here? The community picnic will be going on for a couple of more hours. The food is free, but the suggested donation is $10.00, all of which goes to local charities.

STRANGER: Sounds like a deal to me.

PILAR: Do you have hotel reservations?

STRANGER: Don't need 'em. What would you say if I said I'd be staying at the famous, or should I say infamous, Crane Mansion?

PILAR: (With a look of surprise on her face.) Actually, that would come as quite the surprise to me.

STRANGER: (Looking pleased with himself, thinking he has just managed to impress a pretty woman.) Yesiree. Some big wig hired me to work there as a carpenter on some long term projects. Though why on earth a place as gorgeous and expensive as that needs renovations is beyond me. Still, I reckon her money is as good as the next guy's. If she's got it—and I can only imagine how she got it, if you know what I mean—I'll gladly take it!

PILAR: I see. (She looks as though she's still sizing him up, though she is not pleased so far with what she sees.)

STRANGER: Oh where are my manners? Name's Reginald Lawson. But call me Reggie, please. All my friends do.

PILAR: Pilar. Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald. (They shake hands.)

REGGIE (NEW CHARACTER): Lopez-Fitzgerald. Gee that name sounds familiar. Say, you've never been down to Nashville, Tennessee, now have you?

PILAR: Can't say that I have.

REGGIE: Well, nice to meet you, all the same. Maybe we'll get to be good friends, if this job works out and all. (Pilar smiles lightly and nods her head just once.) Hey, maybe you could even come up to the mansion some time. I mean, if they let me have visitors there and all.

PILAR: Actually, I used to work there.

REGGIE: No kidding! Doing what?

PILAR: I was a maid to the Crane family. Of course, that was before my daughter Theresa inherited the estate.

REGGIE: Your daught…Uh, Theresa's your daughter? (Reggie has the look of a rat who was just caught with the cheese.) Begging your pardon ma'am. In that case, I don't suppose you'd recommend those hotels to me now? I can be on my way in the morning.

PILAR: Mr. Lawson, let me get one thing straight. Despite your crude accusations, I assure you my daughter earned her right to command the Crane estate fair and square. And even though she may have made her fair share of mistakes in the past, she is a woman of excellent character and outstanding morals. The Crane mansion, in fact, is being held in trust for her young son Ethan, who for some unknown reason was chosen by Alister as his sole heir.

REGGIE: Ma'am I…

PILAR: Let me finish! Now if Theresa has chosen you as her carpenter, I have no intention of interfering with that relationship, provided you give me no reason to do so. If I know Theresa, you must be quite good at your craft or you wouldn't have been offered the job. That being said, I fully understand how you might have gotten the wrong impression. The Crane name itself has certainly been sullied over the years and the tabloids have often been, well, let's say they've often been less than kind and terribly unfair to my daughter. Now, in this economy, I have no intention of depriving you of a position which you most likely have earned through your talents and accomplishments. I've certainly been through some hard times myself. However, I suggest you stick to carpentry and leave the gossip and accusations alone. Do we understand each other, Mr. Lawson?

REGGIE: Oh absolutely Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald. Absolutely. Thank you for giving me another chance. Much obliged ma'am. Much obliged. (Reggie nods his head sheepishly and twists a piece of paper he picked up off the table as he backs away. Meanwhile, Luis steps out of the background and walks over to his mother.)

PILAR: Oh Luis! You startled me, son! (She stands up and smoothes her hair, trying to regain her composure.) As it turns out, I was just chatting with a new carpenter Theresa hired for the mansion.

LUIS: Yeah, I heard. And something tells me I'm going to like him even less than you do! (The camera focuses in on Luis with his arms folded and looking suspiciously after Reggie, kind of like he used to be with Theresa and Ethan.)

Coming up in Episode 3:

Tabitha must make yet another sacrifice.

Fancy sees something shocking at Sheridan's cottage.

One of Harmony's citizens has a health scare, which leads to a shocking revelation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Passions Season 10, Episode 3:**

**On the Cusp**

SCENE: We open at the Crane Mansion. Pilar is on the phone talking to a friend.

PILAR: Yes, yes, I did get the pictures you sent me by e-mail. I really can't believe how much Jeff and Lisa…(She is interrupted by the sound of construction equipment outside.)…have grown. (She tries to ignore the sound and continue her conversation.) You know we really must get together sometime soon. (The sound grows louder and she has to raise her voice.) You know, Kaylee, could I possibly call you back a little later today? No, no. It's nothing serious. Just a slight problem I need to deal with. Ok. Talk you then. Bye for now. (Pilar hangs up the phone and shakes her head, then turns around to go outside. When she does, she bumps right into Reggie.)

REGGIE: Oh, I'm terribly sorry Pilar. I was just hoping I might get something to drink real quick. (The noise is still going on in the background.)

PILAR: Of course, but if you're here, then what on earth is that?

REGGIE: Yeah, sorry about that. The equipment is just a tad temperamental. I'm afraid if I turn it off, I won't get it turned back on again.

PILAR: I see. You know, if you need something replaced, I'm sure Theresa would be ok with that. Just ask her.

REGGIE: Well, I sure could stand to replace a few of my tools, but I don't want to take advantage of anyone. I mean, I've always supplied my own tools, you know.

PILAR: I tell you what, just let me speak with her about it. (There's a weird loud sound in the background as if the equipment is really dying out there.) Actually, never mind. I'll just advance you a check right now and tell Theresa about it later.

REGGIE: Are you sure?

PILAR: Absolutely!

REGGIE: Well, I'll go turn it off, in that case.

PILAR: I'll have some fresh lemonade ready when you get back. (Reggie runs outside and the noise stops. Pilar sighs with relief as she pours some lemonade.)

REGGIE: Sorry about that, ma'am.

PILAR: No problem. Sounds like your tools are really on their last legs.

REGGIE: (He looks down and rubs his neck, slightly embarrassed.) Yes, I suppose they pretty much all are. I've been meaning to replace a lot of them for a long, long time. But then, the recession hit, and well…Most of us in the construction industry are just happy if we have jobs right now. There isn't much left over for new equipment at the moment, though.

PILAR: (Seeing that Reggie is kind of uncomfortable with admitting to this.) I've been through some tough times myself. You obviously have a lot of talent. I'm sure you'll pull through. (She hands him the lemonade and then sits down with a cup of coffee herself. An awkward silence ensues.) I tell you what. Why don't you take a break? I just made some homemade cinnamon coffee cake. Let me get you a slice.

REGGIE: I'd love some, but maybe I can take a rain check?

PILAR: Sure.

REGGIE: I mean, if we're going shopping for new equipment, we better get a move on.

PILAR: Excuse me, we?

REGGIE: Well, yeah. If you're fronting the costs, I want to make sure you see what I'm getting.

PILAR: (She laughs lightly.) Reggie, really, I can just give you a check, or even cash if you need it. If you like, you can always give me the receipts.

REGGIE: No ma'am. If it's all the same to you, I'd just as soon you were there when I bought everything. I'd like to explain to you just what everything is, why I need it, why I'm picking a certain model, things like that. If you don't approve each purchase, I won't make it!

PILAR: That's really not necessary…

REGGIE: Well, I could get by with my current equipment for a while, I guess. You know, until Theresa gets back, so that I can square things away directly with her.

PILAR: I tell you what. Why don't I go get my purse? (Reggie smiles.)

SCENE: Tabitha's house. We see Kay, Miguel, and Maria walk in the door with a few bags, dropping them on the floor.

KAY: Hello? Anyone here? We're home. Tabitha, Endora?

MIGUEL: So just which Endora are you calling for? (Kay and Miguel exchange a look.) I'm just glad you told me about Tabitha's odd behavior so I can be prepared. (Miguel's face changes as a look of shock comes over him.) I take it back. Nothing could've prepared me for that!

TABITHA: (Walking in the door, still sticking stubbornly to her newfound retro style from the 1950's.) Oh hello dears. I'm so happy to see you both. Here, let me help you with those bags. (Tabitha walks over and picks up Maria's baby bag.)

MIGUEL: Thanks, but really, I can handle it.

TABITHA: Oh? Well all right then. Perhaps little Maria would like some freshly baked brownies, hmm?

KAY: I'm sure she would. That's a great idea. (Kay hands Maria over to Tabitha.) If you will both excuse me, (Kay fakes a yawn) I think I am in terrible need of a short nap. It was quite a trip back home, you know.

TABITHA: Why of course, dear. Now you just go on and don't worry about a thing. I'm sure Maria and Endora will have a wonderful time catching up. I'll keep an eye on them while you rest.

KAY: Thank you so much Tabitha. (Tabitha walks back out with Maria in her arms.)

MIGUEL: I'm guessing you're off to see the *other* Endora?

KAY: Oh you betcha! Assuming I can find her. (Kay walks upstairs and then tries to be quiet as she searches for Teenage Endora. She opens a few doors and peeks her head in calling for Endora under her breath. Finally, she goes into her bedroom, closes the door, and resumes calling for her.) Endora? Endora, are you here? Can you hear me? (Kay turns around from facing the door to now face the bed and is startled to find T. Endora standing right in front of her. She jumps, putting her heart up to her chest.) Oh my God, you scared me half to death.

T. ENDORA: (In a normal voice.) I'm sorry, but Kay, you have no idea how glad I am to see you back here.

KAY: Shh. Keep your voice down. We don't want Tabitha to hear us.

T. ENDORA: Oh, it's ok. When I popped in here, I also put a spell on the room to make it sound proof. You could fire a cannon in here and no one would hear.

KAY: (Looking relieved and resuming a normal voice.) Good thinking. So tell me, what have you been able to find out so far?

T. ENDORA: Plenty. But something tells me you aren't going to like it.

KAY: Why? What is it?

T. ENDORA: I think it may be better if, well, if you heard it directly from the horse's mouth, so to speak.

KAY: And how will I do that?

T. ENDORA: By accompanying me and Tabitha.

KAY: Where?

T. ENDORA: To Hecuba's cave.

KAY: You can't be serious?! I've heard all about this Hecuba, and I have no intention of going anywhere near her cave. Ever.

T. ENDORA: I know. But you aren't going to believe what Hecuba told me. If what she said is true, it is absolutely vital that we get Tabitha there, a.s.a.p. (Kay and T. Endora exchange a serious look.)

SCENE: Outside of Sheridan's cottage. We see a pregnant Fancy who is starting to show walking up to Sheridan's door and carrying a platter of brownies covered in plastic wrap. She hesitates, and starts to turn back, but then changes her mind once again and walks towards the door.

FANCY: (Under her breath.) Remember what mother said, Fancy. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Sheridan used to be a friend, and she's certainly proven herself to be an enemy in recent times. Better to go through a little unpleasantness now than be taken by surprise by her in the future. (She walks up to the door and starts to knock on it, but then notices something through the window and hides in the bushes to peek in. The camera pans inside. We see Sheridan dressed in a sexy but classy peach negligee. She has something in her hands which we can't see. She places it in a box and smiles with delight.)

SHERIDAN: When Luis sees this, he just won't be able to resist! Oh I can't wait to see his face. He'll be so surprised.

FANCY: (Her face draws up as her eyes squint together in anger). I knew it! The little witch is back up to her old tricks yet again. Antonio is nothing more than a decoy. As if she hasn't ruined enough lives already, now she has to drag him into it and string him along. I think I'll just put a stop to this right now! (Fancy reaches for the doorknob, but as she does, Antonio appears behind Sheridan with a towel wrapped around his waist, clearly dripping wet from a recent shower.)

SHERIDAN: Oh, Antonio! Well that was quick. I was just about to wrap up a baby present for Luis and Fancy. Here, let me show you. (Sheridan reaches towards the box, but Antonio grabs her and spins her around into a tight embrace.)

ANTONIO: I'm sure it's quite lovely, but could we possibly forget about my brother, you know, just for a little while? (He kisses her very passionately.)

SHERIDAN: (Pulling back and looking a little dazed, as if she were under a spell.) You have a brother? Why didn't you tell me? (They both laugh. Antonio sweeps her into his arms and they continue to kiss as he carries her into the bedroom.)

FANCY: (She moves over to the window into the bedroom, as if she can't believe her eyes and she wants to make sure this is really happening. But as things heat up, she starts to feel uncomfortable.) I really shouldn't be watching this. (She starts to back away.) But then again, if I want to know how she really feels about Antonio, seeing how she makes love to him should give me a clue. I may never get another chance like this. (She moves back into position where she can watch them through the window. She's making a lot of surprised faces and holds a hand over her eyes, making a slit through her fingers and looking through. The camera pans in to focus on Sheridan and Antonio as things heat up and they begin to make love. The phone rings. They ignore it at first, but it keeps on ringing.)

ANTONIO: (Between kisses, and out of breath.) Should you get that? What if it is important?

SHERIDAN: (Equally out of breath.) They'll call back then. (But the phone continues to ring.)

ANTONIO: Are you sure?

SHERIDAN: (She rips the phone out of the socket violently and shoves it to the floor. We see the red light on the answering machine go out.) What do you think? (Antonio smiles and they continue on.)

SCENE: The Crane mansion. Pilar and Reggie arrive back home from their shopping trip. They are laughing and carrying in bag after bag of purchases.

PILAR: I can't believe how involved carpentry can be.

REGGIE: And I can't believe how much everyone tripped over themselves to help us out once you mentioned this would be on 'the Crane account.'

PILAR: Yes, well, there are some perks to Theresa's status, I must admit. Though believe me, she has suffered greatly for it.

REGGIE: (Looking more serious now.) I'm sure she has. You know, I haven't been in town for very long, but I've heard a few things. You know, about her past with Ethan. Him marrying that other high society woman, Gretchen or something…

PILAR: (Interrupting to correct him.) Gwen.

REGGIE: Right, Gwen. Then, all the entanglements with the Cranes to boot.

PILAR: Yes, my daughter has been through some very rough times, but luckily it looks as though she is finally getting what she deserves. (The two exchange a smile and fall silent for a moment.)

REGGIE: Well, I should really get back to work. Put all the tools we just bought to good use. Oh, and if Theresa would like, I can leave the bulk of them when my work here is finished. I'm not sure if I'd feel right taking them all with me anyway.

PILAR: Well, if I know my daughter, you'll be here for a really, really long time. I'm sure she has a list of projects a mile long. She's quite anxious to transform the place. To make it really feel like something of her own and Ethan's, rather than something she inherited from Alister Crane. And as for me, I'm a little anxious myself. I can't wait until you finish a project so I can see some of your work.

REGGIE: (His eyes lighting up.) Tell you what, give me about twenty minutes and I'll be back down to get you, all right?

PILAR: Reggie, what on earth do you have in mind?

REGGIE: (Backing away, heading for the door, but still looking at Pilar and holding his index finger out in front of him to get her attention.) Just twenty minutes, ok? And don't go anywhere either. Stay right here. Stay in the kitchen. No peeking now. Promise?

PILAR: Well, ok. Fine, fine. I'll be here. (Reggie disappears and Pilar just smiles, looking off into the distance.)

SCENE: A woodsy area, outside a large rock formation. T. Endora is waiting as Kay and Tabitha arrive. Tabitha is carrying an old fashioned bottle of milk and a small bowl. Tabitha seems distracted, as usual here lately, and is looking around for something. Kay walks up to T. Endora.

T. ENDORA: So how did you get mother to come out here?

KAY: It wasn't easy, but then I didn't think telling her she was a witch without her powers who used to be evil was the way to go. So I told her a friend of mine had been out here camping and lost a couple of kittens. She insisted on bringing the milk and saucer as a way to lure them in.

T. ENDORA: Good thinking.

KAY: (Looking around.) I thought I was going to meet you at the entrance to the cave, but I don't see it around here anywhere. How far away are we?

T. ENDORA: Not far at all. (She reaches her arm backwards and it slides through the rock formation behind her.)

KAY: Neat. But isn't that dangerous? I mean, couldn't just anyone stumble upon it at any time? I mean, I know they can't see it, but they could fall in or something.

T. ENDORA: No. The entrance only works if you have magical powers yourself. Those who are entirely mortal can't cross through.

KAY: Can Tabitha get through then? I mean, in her current condition?

T. ENDORA: Ordinarily no, but Hecuba put a spell on the entrance which will let Tabitha in. Come now, she's expecting us. (T. Endora walks through the rock.)

KAY: (To herself.) Oh I so want to get this all over with. Say Tabitha! (She calls out to her. Could you come here a minute? I have something I want to show you.

TABITHA: (Complies.) Of course dear, but I'm afraid I haven't found the little kittens yet. Shouldn't we keep trying?

KAY: Yes, of course. We'll get back to that in just a second. But first, I need you to close your eyes and follow me.

TABITHA: Well, if you insist. (Kay takes her by the hand and starts to walk through the wall.) But we really shouldn't waste any time. I mean, the… (Tabitha is now on the other side of the wall. She opens up her eyes.) Bloody hell! Hecuba!

HECUBA: So lovely to see you again, Tabitha. You're looking…well. (Hecuba is clearly shocked by Tabitha's attire.)

KAY: (To T. Endora.) I don't understand. Was that all there was to it? Just bringing her here? Does she remember who she is now?

T. ENDORA: Not exactly. I mean, she remembers who she was, but that doesn't fix who she is. You see…

HECUBA: (Interrupting.) You see, Tabitha was never meant to be mortal. Her little sacrifice to save your pitiful little town has upset the entire balance of the magical world. Surely you've noticed some rather strange consequences yourself recently?

KAY: Not personally, but I think maybe my daughter has. I originally thought they were just growing pains, but now, I don't know. (As they are talking Tabitha wonders over to a mirror and is shocked to see how she has dressed.)

HECUBA: They weren't just growing pains, I assure you.

KAY: So how do we fix it?

HECUBA: Simple. Tabitha has to become a witch once more.

KAY: Well that's fantastic news. I don't think she was really happy as a mortal anyway. And this should kill two birds with one stone. Tabitha returns to normal and the magical world regains its balance.

T. ENDORA: Actually, there is a bit of a catch.

KAY: Catch? What catch?

HECUBA: You see, when Tabitha relinquished her powers and became…ugh, baptized… in order to save Harmony, she gave up her right to be the witch she once was forever. She can never return to doing the deliciously evil work she once did. The universe will simply not allow it any more. I can restore her powers, but she will have learn to use them in an entirely different way. I'm afraid she'll have to be a…(Hecuba gulps and swallows before continuing) good witch!

KAY: Well that's fantastic news!

T. ENDORA: Is it Kay? (She turns Kay around to look at Tabitha who is still gawking at her goody two shoes clothes in the mirror.) You see, mother will remember everything she is, everything she once was. All her original instincts and desires will remain intact, including the ones which tempted her to perform evil deeds in the first place. Only now, she'll not only have to resist the temptation to be bad, she'll have to actively use her magic to help people, selflessly, in order to restore order in both the magical and mortal realms. She'll have to help undo a lot of the disorder she herself caused.

KAY: Oh. (Kay's face darkens as the gravity of the situation sinks in.) So who's going to tell her? And more importantly, what do you think she's going to say?

SCENE: Sheridan's cottage. Sheridan and Antonio are lying in bed, basking in the afterglow of having recently made love.

SHERIDAN: I can't believe how long it has been since I was last in your arms. Or how peaceful and content I feel now that I'm in them once more.

ANTONIO: (Smiling reflectively.) I know what you mean. All that time, locked away in one of Alister's prisons, all I could think of was returning to you. (His face darkens slightly.) Of course, I wasn't sure if I'd find you with my brother or not.

SHERIDAN: (She turns from being in his arms staring at the ceiling to now looking him in the face.) Please don't be jealous. Your brother is a good man, yes, but I don't believe my feelings for him could ever compare to my feelings for you. Antonio, everyone in Harmony thought you were dead. And I don't know, I mean, I tried to move on, to get back with Luis. But now that you are here, well, I have come to realize that Luis and I just weren't meant to be. You're the only man for me. The only man I'll ever truly love. (They kiss.)

FANCY: (The camera pulls back to reveal she is still spying outside the window. She now talks to herself under her breath.) I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen and heard it all for myself! But she seems quite sincere. Could it be? Could Sheridan finally have given up on Luis? (She's beaming. But a ringing cell phone in her purse interrupts her joy. She quickly backs away from the house, hoping Sheridan and Antonio didn't hear the phone.) Hello. (She answers in a hushed tone.)

LUIS: (On the other end of the line.) Oh Fancy. Thank God I got a hold of you.

FANCY: What's wrong, Luis? You sound worried. Is everything ok?

LUIS: Well, yes, it looks like it is going to be. Listen, have you seen Sheridan recently?

FANCY: (Looking puzzled and hurt.) Sheridan? No, no, not recently. (She lies.) Why?

LUIS: Look, I'm at the hospital with Marty.

FANCY: Hospital? What happened? Is Marty all right?

LUIS: Yes, yes, he's fine. Eve was originally a little worried, but it looks like it was a bit of a false alarm. Still, well, I do need to get a hold of Sheridan as soon as possible. So please, if you see her, have her call me right away.

FANCY: Of course. But you're sure Marty is going to be just fine?

LUIS: Eve is running a few more tests just to make sure, but yes, it looks as though all he needs is some simple medication and a little bed rest for a few days.

FANCY: Well that's a relief. I'll tell Sheridan as soon as…I mean if, if I see her.

LUIS: Oh and Fancy, if you see Antonio and he isn't with Sheridan, have him call me too. I think there might be something he needs to know as well.

FANCY: Sure. I'll see you soon, ok? And listen, if you need anything, just let me know. I mean, I know how scared you must've been. After all, until our baby is born, Marty is your only child after all.

LUIS: Yeah. Yeah. Thanks. I'll see you at home.

FANCY: (After hanging up.) That's strange. Why would Luis want to talk to Antonio right now without Sheridan? It isn't even like the two are married yet or anything. Maybe he just needs some brotherly advice, or maybe he thinks Antonio will help keep Sheridan calm when she learns her son is sick. (She nods her head slowly and puts her cell back in her purse.) Yeah, that must be it. Well, since I am here after all, I suppose I'd best get this over with. Pretend I was just in the area, got a call from Luis with the bad news, and thought I'd pop by to see if Sheridan was at home. (She dusts herself off and tries to smooth the wrinkles out of her clothes.) Well, here goes nothing…(She walks up to the front door and knocks).

Coming up in Episode 4:

Reggie has a pleasant surprise for Pilar.

Sheridan, Antonio, and Fancy all rush to the hospital to check on Marty.

Tabitha must choose between life as a blissfully ignorant mortal and life as a self-sacrificing good witch.


End file.
